


Like I'm Gonna Lose You

by mellababy101



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Daredevil AU, F/M, Kingsman!Eggsy, Violence, blind!eggsy, fem!eggsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellababy101/pseuds/mellababy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is blind, but that doesn't keep her from being a badass. It just works Merlin's anxiety a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You're an idiot." Merlin told his captor. 

His captor, the man dressed in black who'd held him hostage for all of three hours, gave him a grin and punched him in the mouth again. 

"Should you really be antagonizing someone kicking your ass?" The man laughed in his Russian accent. 

Merlin had to give Eggsy props when she showed up moments after he said that. The Russian didn't have any clue that she'd entered the room, and by the time he had, Eggsy had already kicked him behind the knee and made him fall to the floor. She pistol whipped the back of his head and just like that, he was out. 

Eggsy made her way to Merlin quickly and undid the zipties with a knife she had on her thigh holster. 

"Thanks, babe." Merlin said a little ruefully. Eggsy grinned and dropped a kiss on his head before she took care of the zipties wrapped around his ankles. 

They were both standing with their guns pointed at the Russian when he woke up, hands and feet tied to the chair exactly like he'd had Merlin. 

"I told you you were an idiot." Merlin said to the man. The man blinked stupidly at Eggsy like he didn't understand and Merlin nodded. 

So he had known that she was blind, and he had ascertained that she wasn't a threat. It was an outcome that Merlin was not at all upset about; the more people that assumed that Eggsy was useless due to her hindered sense, the safer she'd be. 

"Did you really think that just because my wife is blind it means she can't kick your ass?" Merlin asked rhetorically. He clenched his hand in a fist quickly and used it to jab at the man's nose. There was a very satisfying crack when the man's nose broke and he knew he saw Eggsy's lip twitch in a smirk.

"Is she even blind then? Or vere you pretending?" The man asked.

"That's none of your business. Now, why don't tell me who you're working for?" Merlin asked. 

The man laughed at him and Merlin let him for a moment. He sensed Eggsy move next to him but before he could flick his gaze on her, the man already had a knife stabbed into his thigh. 

He let out a grunt of pain and gritted his teeth, but didn't say anything as he breathed through his nose harshly and glared at Eggsy. Merlin didn't like it, but he was sure he was being biased so he spoke up again. 

"Who are you working for?" Merlin repeated. 

"Vouldn't you like to know?" The man growled.

"I would and I will, and I don't need you to be alive for that." Merlin conceded. The man's eyes widened fractionally despite the harshness of his face so Merlin knew he believed him. 

"With that in mind, is there anything you want to tell me?" 

The man looked at him and grinned. 

"I'll tell you a secret. Come here." He motioned with his head and Merlin looked at him in consideration. There was no way he could be harmed, and Eggsy was standing there with about fifty weapons on her person. 

He walked over to him and bent so his ear was close enough to the man's mouth. 

"Your vife is hot, for a blind woman." 

Merlin didn't even hesitate to shoot him in the stomach. He would die for certain, and it would be an agonizing few minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Your finger is broken." Eggsy noted quietly on the car ride home. She was sitting with her hands interlaced in her lap and she was frowning with her head tilted to the side, as if she were listening to something. 

Merlin belatedly realized it was the throbbing pulse in his middle finger that she was hearing. The Russian had snapped his finger back when Merlin had spit in his face but his ribs ached a lot more so he'd lost track of the pain radiating from his hand. 

"It doesn't hurt." Merlin assured her softly. He could see that she didn't believe him but before he could try to convince her, she closed the distance between them and tucked herself into his side. To say that he was surprised by the move would be pointless since even Henry, their driver, looked at them briefly through the rear view mirror before discreetly setting up the partition. 

"Are you alright, Eggsy?" Merlin asked her then. He brought up his uninjured hand and used it to hold her chin so he could look at her face, needing the flick of emotion to get a good read on her. 

She let him look at her for a long moment before closing her eyes. 

"I thought I was the one who was supposed to be in danger of getting kidnapped. Harry barely got a location before your feed went out." 

Merlin felt his cheeks burn at the mention of his kidnapping. And she was right, which made him a little more shy. He felt ... Not obligated, that wasn't the right word, but he wanted to protect her. He wanted Eggsy to feel safe at his side at all times even though she was just as capable as any other agent. 

"It was an accident, babe." Merlin murmured needlessly. She knew it was an accident. He hadn't been watching his back at the grocery store because he thought he didn't need to. Nobody in the world knew who he was. His last task for becoming Merlin had been to erase his existence so really, there was no way the crooks who'd captured him knew who he was. It was more likely that Kingsman had been infiltrated by a mole, and that meant that he and Harry had their work cut out for them already. 

Eggsy didn´t say anything but Merlin had hardly expected her to. She was curled firmly into Merlin´s side and by the looks of it, she was planning on staying there for the duration of their trip. 

__________________ 

Finding the mole wasn´t as easy as Merlin thought it would be.

For one, Merlin didn´t know where to start. Had this been conducted by a rogue knight, or had this been construed from a group? Had this been from the techs or the field agents? Was this from a resentful prospect that didn't get into Kingsman, and if so, when? The whole thing was making Merlin's head hurt.

It was as if Eggsy could use her sixth senses to figure it out because two seconds later, she was setting a cup of tea down in front of him and leaning in to plant a kiss on the top of his head. 

"I can almost hear your brain whirring." She told him pointedly.

Merlin sighed and glanced up at her while snaking his arm around her waist. She leaned into him and kissed his temple softly again. "That's not fair. You can't really hear thoughts, can you?" 

"No, baby, but I can hear you typing with more force than you usually do and unless your keys are malfunctioning -" She paused and cocked her head to the side and Merlin rolled his eyes at the fact that she was listening to the mechanisms of his keyboard. "Which they aren't, I'd say the use of excessive force means you're thinking too hard. Really, a lot of this sixth sense stuff you talk about is really just me interpreting the things I hear and smell. Sometimes I'm even wrong." 

But the careful blank look on her face didn't convince him at all. "You're full of shit. When are you ever wrong?" 

She grinned at him. 

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Sir. Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked a little more seriously, her brows furrowing in confusion as she assessed the main screen in front of him. Merlin knew that she could sense what he'd typed on the keyboard but that she could only do it by the heat temperature of the keys so he explained for her. 

"I'm looking at the rejects from the two Kingsman recruits I've participated with, both in training as well as in observing. I'm using that as a focal point to see if I can find what I'm looking for, since resentment seems a good enough reason for the incident, as any." He pulled her closer so he could use both of his hands to type and she huffed a little but rested her weight on him and listened to him type for a few moments. 

A moment later she stiffened and Merlin stopped typing. When it came to Eggsy freezing up like that, it could mean she heard something or something serious was going on in the building. 

"Galahad?" He asked her, using her Knight title and releasing his hold on her hips in an effort to disassociate himself from their relationship and focus on the case. 

She swallowed and if Merlin hadn't been looking at her rather carefully he would've missed it. 

"This might be classified, in which case you obviously won't answer, but think about it: does Merlin go through the same trials that Kingsman knights go through? And if that is the case maybe there's a different list of recruits you could be looking at." Eggsy answered delicately. 

Merlin was taken aback momentarily by her answer. That was incredibly classified information and Merlin didn't want to be, this was Eggsy he was talking about, but he was instantly suspicious of how fast her brain had come to that conclusion. When Merlin was recruited almost twenty five years ago, there had only been one other person who he was competing against and there was very strict criteria concerning those who ran for his position: like being an orphan, like being born in a different country, like being multi-lingual, like having multiple doctorates but not be a widely known genius, like being able to hack into multiple intelligence agency networks without leaving any trail at all. People like him were incredibly hard to find, and the other person who could've become Merlin was a woman who swore she'd never step foot in the UK ever again. She, like Merlin, had completely erased her identity as well, but for different reasons.

Merlin was going to have to find her now and he wished that the rush of adrenaline that swept through his body wasn't as audible to Eggsy as it was to Merlin's own ears. He could feel his heartbeat in his stomach and his muscles yearning to clench in anticipation. Eggsy was still frozen and Merlin realized that his reactions were the cause of her stillness. 

"That is an interesting question to ask that I will take into consideration. Thank you for your help, Galahad." He answered as neutrally as he could. Merlin kept his body as steady as he could, and since nothing he'd said was a lie, he was certain that Eggsy couldn't get a good read on him at the moment. She hesitated for just one second before she gave him a curt nod. 

"Sir." She said respectfully before she headed out. Merlin wanted to stop her, he did, specially when her back was ramrod straight and her fingers started shaking, but he had to prioritize. Just because Eggsy was the love of his life didn't mean that he wouldn't take her out if it meant she was the mole. He might piss off a few mobsters and not wear his armor so he could join her a few months later, but he'd take her out of commission if he had to. 

For now he'd let her walk because he needed to clear her first and then start looking for a ghost. 


End file.
